Friends must be trusted to really be friends
by yamifannetje
Summary: Athos, Aramis and Porthos enjoy an evening amongst the three of them as it was in the old days. D'Artagnan feels himself excluded from that friendship and decides to take a step back.
1. D'Artagnan watches friendship

The three comrades were seated together alone in the warmth of the fire at Athos's place. After a good bit of wine, D'Artagnan had gone for a walk and had left the three friends to their own devices. However none of them would ever admit it, they found it quite nice to be amongst themselves as they had been in former days.

"Shouldn't we go and look if he's ok?" Porthos asked, a bit worried. Athos looked at him but didn't speak. Aramis stared at Athos and with a glance of relief turned his attention back to his book again when Athos didn't answer in the affirmative.

"He will manage, Porthos" Aramis said, looking up from his book again when he heard Porthos grumbling.

"I don't understand you guys." Porthos said at last "He's our friend, after all."

He sighed. Not that long ago, they had accepted the young lad to be one of them, not only a friend, but a musketeer. He was good, he had to admit it. And so did his comrades. But it was never the same with D'Artagnan around. Being together, just the three of them, had become a rarety. And he had to admit it was good to be with Aramis and Athos again.

He settled back into the chair he had vacated and continued staring to the fire until Aramis closed his book.

Athos looked up with a questioning frown.

"I'm just going to bed." Aramis stated in a tone as if Athos had actually questioned his behavior.

Porthos in turn frowned at the statement.

"Realy Athos, what is the matter?" Aramis said, ignoring Porthos standing up to join them at the other side of the hearth. The great musketeer placed a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Athos is just concerned , it's all."

Aramis shook his head. For once, he couldn't bring forth the exact words to voice what he had in mind.

"I know. It's just that I… It feels so good to be with you guys, like it was long ago. I so enjoy this moment, but… it feels wrong. I mean, I really enjoy D'Artagnan not to be here and that's not really a nice thing, is it?'

Porthos nodded thoughtfully, then shook his head. "No." he decided finally "It isn't. But I feel the same way."

"The more reason to conclude it's not correct." Athos said, with a double tongue. He clearly was off the hook already.

"Look who's talking. You better go with Aramis and have a good nap." Porthos al but snapped. He knew his friend was only drunk once again but still he was disturbed by the remark.

Athos made a disapproving sound.

Aramis sat down again on his chair. He didn't want to go to sleep. He wanted to stay with his friends as long as possible.

"Really, you two." Porthos said "You are on the verge of falling off your chairs." Athos made another disapproving sound and let himself drop off his chair, lying down before the fire. Porthos shook his head in some way of desperation. When Aramis followed Athos's example he gave up. Aramis closed his eyes and curled up, way to close to the fire in the hearth. He didn't react on Porthos's attempt to warn him and Athos turned him on his back, away from the flames. Porthos rolled his eyes at Aramis and gave him another gentle push till he was far away from the hearth. Athos resettled untill he was between Aramis and the fire and lay down. Porthos smiled tenderly when he looked down at his now sleeping friends but his smile became wrily when the door opened.

D'Artagnan came in, wet from head to toe. Apparently, it had started to rain. When he saw the three friends, one sleeping and lightly snoring, the second lying staring in the flames and jerking his head up the moment he was aware of the intrusion and the third watching them, he understood they were enjoying their old friendship.

Instead of joining them as he would have done every other moment, D'Artagnan turned around and walked out again.

"Where are you going?" Porthos asked.

"Home." Was the only answer he got before the door closed behind D'Artagnan.

Porthos sighed but didn't go after him. He felt he had to stay here to prove himself and D'Artagnan what the real friendship of the three musketeers meant for each of them. He was happy the young man seemed to accept it.

Porthos was still seated alone at the table when D'Artagnan knocked the next morning. Porthos could see he too hadn't slept yet. He nodded when the other stood in the doorway, apparently reluctant to come in when he saw Porthos.

Porthos noticed his hesistation and it took a couple of moments for him to register what was going on.

"Athos is't up yet." he then stated. "But do come in, he won't be long, I guess."

"D'Artagnan did enter then but still with unhidden reluctance.

"Sit down, mate." Porthos said, gesturing to the chairs at the table. D'Artagnan sat down but still didn't say anything. Then he started to cry. He didn't know where it came from and he didn't do anything to stop it.

Porthos stared at him, not able to think of something to do or to say. He just took the other in his arms, blushing while he did so and happy there was nobody around. At least, nobody who saw them.

"You all right?" he asked when he released D'Artagnan again.

D'Artagnan nodded. "Of course." He straightended his back and gestured at the two man on the ground.

"I take it you won the drink-contest this time?"

Porthos laughed. "As always."

"We better don't disturb them." He stood up from the table. "Did you need Athos?" he asked.

D'Artagnan swallowed back his unease, which hadn't remained unnoticed by the older musketeer.

" ." D'Artagnan started. "I wanted to speak the three of you, actually. I thought to begin here but since you and Aramis are still here I can as well ask it to you too."

"Sure. Shoot."

D'Artagnan shook his head. "I would rather wait for the others to wake up."

Porthos made a face as if he was shocked. "Then we better go and sit down more comfortable. He walked to the couch and motioned for D'Artagnan to follow him.

They both settled down on Athos's couch with a fresh bottle of wine and the warm comfort the company of a friend can give one.

(to be continued)


	2. Aramis refuses friendship

There was a soft sound and Athos appeared into the door, his hair a mess. He placed a hand on D'Artagnan's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Is Aramis still asleep?" Porthos asked quietly?

Athos nodded.

"That man wouldn't even wake up when the whole house was brought down by a canon, fired next to his ears." Porthos said, rolling his eyes. A small touch to his lips betrayed his being touched.

D'Artagnan smiled through his tears. "You would bring down a house all on your own with your snoring" he managed to Porthos. The older musketeer glared at him. "Watch your tongue, brat."

Athos had sat down and was now watching Aramis from his chair.

Porthos snorted again. "Really, Athos, he will not sneak away."

"Shut it, Porthos." Athos casted back, not taking any of the humor. He kept his gaze on the younger musketeer a while longer then turned to Porthos "Did you notice his back?" The glance Porthos was giving him told him he hadn't.

"His back? " Porthos watched over to the hearth.

"He was wounded Porthos" Athos whispered as if Aramis would hear them "Badly wounded. I could count the scratches!"

"What? But we haven't been near any fight for the past weeks."

"Exactly." Athos replied. "And still, the wounds are fresh. Fresh enough to count."

"Athos, it might be just scars you saw."

"Porthos, I have seen enough wounds to recognize one. Aramis has been shot recently and is hiding it from us."

D'Artaganan felt strangely relieved the three musketeers still had secrets for each other. Of course, he also felt bad for Athos and Porthos and wondered what Aramis had been up to?

Porthos shook his head. He wouldn't have it.

"Athos, even if you are right, then when would it have happened? We have been with him all the time."

Athos didn't answer. Porthos was right.

"It must have been at night, then."

"But why?" D'Artagnan wondered out loud. He cringed a bit when both musketeers looked at him as if they had forgotten he was there at all.

"Sorry" He averted his gaze to the table at the bottle of wine which was empty, unfortunately. He could have used one right now.

"What for? D'Artaganan," Athos's tone already warned him not to play with him."What is it?"

"I don't know" D'Artagnan said hurriedly "Really, I don't know what happened." He looked at Aramis, one; single moment being so stupid as to wish he would wake up and tell Athos he was telling the truth.

"I'm not talking about Aramis now."

"We will need a word with him later, but first I want to know what is wrong with you. I've seen you for some moments and I know something is amiss. So no excuses. What is it?"

D'Artagnan felt as an wild animal, cornered by the hunter. What could he say? That he felt hurt because he didn't feel himself accepted last night? It was the truth, he knew, but it was silly.; Telling that to Athos could only make it to happen again. So he decided to lie, even if Athos would of course notice. But maybe knowledge he lied would be enough for the older musketeer to leave it alone.

When D'Artagnan began to speak it was as if he hadn't any control about his words.

"I was unjustified by being jealous."

To the younger man's surprise, the musketeer didn't look amazed or angry. He smiled. Porthos didn't say anything at all. He was looking at the wine as if he could use another drink too.

D'Artagnan, we are still friends. Believe me. I speak in my own name, as well as Porthos's and Aramis's when I say that you are one of us."

"But tonight…"

"It was never our intention to exclude you from anything"

"Absolutely not."

"Never."

All three men looked up. Nobody had said the last statement. Aramis came to the table, his hair worse then Athos's.

"Look who's here,." Porthos said teasingly.

"Shut up, Porthos" Aramis fell down on a chair. It was clear to the others he was in pain. Sleeping on a hard floor hadn't done his back any good.

"What?" Aramis asked when he noticed the others looking at him.

"Tell us."  
>"Tell what?" His frown didn't cover his suspicion.<p>

"Don't give us any shit, Aramis!" Athos burst out uncharacteristically "How long are you dying from pain without trusting any of us?"

Aramis backed away from the table as Athos approached him."How do you know?"

Athos snorted. "I still do recognize the difference between snoring and groaning."  
>Aramis flushed.<p>

"What happened, Aramis?" Porthos asked quietly, a touch of concern in his voice hidden by an angry tone.

"Why didn't you tell?" D'Artagnan spoke at the same time.

"And when did you decide to sneak out again?" Athos sneered.

Aramis stared at all of them, confused and dumbfounded.

"I saw the wounds on your back, Aramis, so there's no use in lying any longer." On that moment Porthos decided to have a look for himself at those scratches and walked over to Aramis before the younger man noticed and start to undo the buttons . Aramis jumped up, making his chair tumbling over and scaring away from the other man, his eyes wide and frightened.

"I think it more productive to just believe Athos, Porthos. "D'Artagnan said.

Aramis scared away from the other man again, taking advantage of the distraction. D'artagnan saw it, however, and got him just in time. Athos turned up behind D'artagnan and grasped Aramis, then released him again, clearly at a loss for words or something to do. He backed away and turned his back on all of them. Aramis gasped while Porthos came to him and forced him so sit down on the floor. D'artagnan went over to Athos who turned away from him. Porthos and D'Artagnan looked at each other for help but both knew this was hopeless.

A long and heavy silent fell. It was only broken when Aramis let out a heavy groan and grabbed his side. Athos was at his side faster than the others could see him move. He took away Aramis's hands and ripped his clothes. There was no wound however. Athos looked at Aramis, who was clearly in pain and the raising anger faded away again but made place for shame when he saw Porthos and D'Artagnan stare at him.

He sighed and let his head sink down on his chest. Aramis's lap. Aramis started to stroke his hair.  
>Porthos crossed his arms before his chest and stared firmly at the two men.<br>D'Artagnan looked utterly confused.  
>Athos decided to get it all over with.<p>

"Aramis, I'm sorry for what I said that other evening. I have gone way to far and my remarks about and towards you were unaccounted for. But I was drunk and to just run off and fighting with the first man you meet is ridiculous."

Aramis looked at Athos in silence. He saw again the events Athos was talking about. He had been so mean to him and maybe also right. He might be in need of some practice, surely after that fight in which Athos got wounded because he hadn't been fast enough to deprive him from his attackers.

"Athos, you were right. I need this. I understand you don't want to risk your own life because of my ignorance. If you had told me so I'd respect your decision. You should know I would."

"I do , Aramis, I do know. It is my own perception I don't trust. I behaved very badly towards you and I wrongly thought you were handling my rudeness well enough. When I discovered those wounds on your back…"

Aramis silenced him. "That bloke was too strong for me. He stopped when he saw he had nearly slaughtered me. Probably he went off because he found me an unworthy opponent, drunk and already damaged a good deal. I returned home but my proud was smashed.

Porthos and D'Artagnan listened with interest. Porthos gave Aramis an incredulous look.

"Aramis, if this man, an angry husband I presume, wanted a fight with you, why would he let himself be eased down only because he saw you were wounded already?"

"He wouldn't want a murder on his conscience. His wife wouldn't approve of that." Athos stated.

Aramis smiled, giving Athos a grateful look. Athos looked him in the eye. Aramis frowned shortly and took his glance away from the older musketeer.

"You have to look your opponents in the eye and you send them walking." Aramis added.

D'Artagnan was eying the musketeer with suspicion. Aramis felt it and answered the glance with one of his own.

"I take it, you did look him in the eye, then?" Porthos asked.

Aramis nodded, but it was D'Artagnan who spoke up: "I 'm sure your assailant was no stranger."

Aramis seemed a bit caught by that. He casted a quick glance at Athos who put his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender.

"No. " Aramis answered. "It was Athos."

(to be continued)


	3. Athos explains and Porthos enjoys

"Athos?!"

D'Artagnan and Porthos stared at Aramis in clear disbelief.

"Why would Athos do that, for Heavens's Sake?" D'Artagnan blurted out.

He stood up from his chair and started pacing through the room.

Athos said: "I'll explain."

"Please, because I'm completely lost as you two must have lost your minds. Or otherwise he is lying most horribly to us." he pointed at Aramis. The handsome face fell.

"You have no reason to doubt my word, D'Artagnan. I might have been wrong in keeping silent but I never said one word untrue to what happened."

Athos interrupted them. "Aramis is telling the thruth. Like we already told Aramis ran off after my rudely humiliating him."

Porthos cut him off: "Wait a moment, when did this happen?"

Aramis and Athos looked at each other. "A week ago?" Athos nodded.

"I'd gotten myself in quite a situation. A strange gentleman challenged me for a duel. I accepted and of course Aramis joined me as my secondant."

"The man really was not worthy an opponent to Athos and that, he very well knew since the first seconds of their fight."

"He thought to be smarter than me and he attacked me in such a way I was forced aside to not be harmed. Doing so I made way for him to attack Aramis who hadn't seen him coming."

"I wasn't alert and could only just answer the attack. Athos soon got him off my back and the man was gone before I even was on my feet again."

"And soon you two found yourselves into a bar, surrouded only by warmth, girls and drank." D'Artagnan stated, throwing a knowing look at Porthos. Porthos was looking at Aramis who had started to blush.

"I made a complete fool of myself. If Athos hadn't been as alert as he was, I could have been hurt or worse.

"And as secondant you completely messed up. That's clear." Porthos said.

"So said Athos, only half drunk yet. That's when I ran off. I was only a couple of minutes out when I got attacked by someone. The man got me very hard on my back and I nearly slumped to the ground after only two attacks. I heard him holding his breath. He bent over me and I felt his breath on my neck. He asked me what has happened and that was when I knew it was Athos. Hearing his voice made me nearly insane.

"Why did you do it?" Porthos asked to Athos who shook his head.

"I thought it to be a good thing. I wanted Aramis to defeat me because I knew I had hurt him very badly. I had seen the tears in his eyes when I was humiliating him for the whole pub and even more on the moment he stood up and left. I considered if he would triumph into another duel, he would feel better."

"But you knew he was wounded!" D'Artagnan called out.

Athos casted his eyes down. "Yes, but I didn't know he was hurt physically so badly. " He swallowed. "If I had, I had never done it. I was only aware I'd hurt him mentally. I was drunk. It is no excuse, I know, but it's all I can say." He swallowed again, feeling really bad bout what he had done.

Aramis placed a hand on his shoulder."Hé, it's all right, Athos. You meant well. And no harm is done."

"Very clever you were there." Porthos said.

"But dangerous." D'Artaganan added.

"I deserved it." Aramis countered. "I deserved the wounds, Athos. If I had been more alert, it would have never happened. I was though though when you attacked me. I could have hurt you in turn."

"I guess that was my aim." Athos said with a glittering in his eyes.

"You are a true and good friend, Athos. I have to thank you." Aramis stated in earnest.

Athos smiled. Porthos put an arm around both his friends. Aramis took his arm in turn and with his other arm he motioned for D'Artagnan to come nearer. The Gascon happily applied and allowed Aramis to clutch his sleeve and hunching him down for Porthos to include him into his embrace.

After a while, Porthos relieved them all and straighting his backstated: "Good, now that's all settled and we are all friends again, I propose we toast on it. Because I got thirsty about al the romance. Oh, no Aramis, you wont!"

He turned away with a theatrical gesture from Aramis, who was sniffing.

"Really, how are you our friend?"

Aramis shook his head while wiping away his tears.

"You got too old to be cuddled." Athos said innocently causing Porthos to blush furiously.

"Then why not take D'Artagnan. He's the youngest."

"No thank you. I'm a grown up already."

They all laughed while Porthos poured out wine for everybody and they drank, enjoying their friendship.

(End)


End file.
